24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm
Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz try to break Dana Walsh out of the custody of a private security firm, so that she can give them the location of a video file incriminating the Russians’ involvement in the conspiracy. With President Taylor's approval, Charles Logan instructs Jason Pillar to infiltrate CTU New York and relay information on the whereabouts of Jack Bauer to Mikhail Novakovich. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *Jack Bauer hijacks a helicopter and manages to escape from CTU custody. *Ethan Kanin warns President Allison Taylor that if Jack exposes Dana Walsh's evidence against the Russian government, Taylor's involvement in the conspiracy may become grounds for impeachment. *'President Charles Logan' suggests that Taylor allow a private security firm to interrogate Walsh and find her evidence; she agrees. Upon learning this, Kanin resigns as Secretary of State. *'Dana Walsh' yells at Chloe to save her as Mark Bledsoe's team escorts her out of CTU. At a secure safehouse, they begin waterboarding her to learn where she has hidden the recordings. *Chloe O'Brian formulates a sting operation to capture Jack Bauer. The mission is unsuccessful, but Jack manages to convince Cole Ortiz to help him get to Dana and expose the Russians' conspiracy. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. 11:02:10 Dalia Hassan addresses the reporters gathered at the United Nations. Watching upstairs, Charles Logan compliments Mrs. Hassan as a "magnificent woman." Jason Pillar ends a call with Mark Bledsoe, reporting that Dana Walsh has yet to give up her information. Pillar assures the former President that she'll break eventually, then mentions that Bledsoe also wanted confirmation on what to do with her post-interrogation. Annoyed, Logan says that the plan remains unchanged; "not that I have any idea what you're talking about, of course." At the safe house, Bledsoe continues to waterboard Dana, finally lifting her to a standing position and removing the towel. While she gasps for air, he advises her to take short, shallow breaths to recover faster. Bledsoe asks her about the location of her evidence implicating the Russian government in President Omar Hassan's assassination. Dana insists that she was bluffing during Jack's interrogation and made up a story; the evidence he wants doesn't exist. When he threatens to begin again, she invites him to "bring it on." The guards return Dana to a prone position and hold the towel over her mouth and nose, while Bledsoe pours water on her face. Outside, Jack Bauer surveys the safe house, then joins Cole Ortiz in the car to brief him on the building's defenses, suggesting that the side alley is the best approach. Jack warns that once they have Dana they'll need to cut a deal to find out what she knows; they need to bring down the people who gave her orders, even if it means letting her go free. Cole answers a call from Chloe O'Brian at CTU, lying that he has Jack in custody and will arrive there in ten minutes. She worries about her friend, revealing that he threatened her during their last call, something he's never done before, but Cole assures her that she did the right thing. After hanging up, Jack hands Cole a full clip for his gun, leading Cole to realize his current one was empty. Jack apologizes, saying he had to be sure he could trust him; Cole, somewhat admiringly, calls him a "son of a bitch." The two men get out of the car and head across the street, breaking into a run inside the alley. '''11:08:23' Arlo Glass coordinates the mobile headquarters that CTU is setting up at the United Nations building. Upstairs, Chloe asks him to notify Melissa Anderson, the grief counselor brought in after the EMP attack, that she needs to talk to Jack as soon as he's brought in. Arlo is surprised that Chloe thinks this necessary, but agrees to contact her. Jack and Cole climb onto the roof and quietly search for an unlocked door to the interior, without luck. Hiding behind a ledge, Jack sights the lone sentry on the opposite side. He tells Cole to wait for his signal to draw him out, then climbs onto the ledge, hiding behind a vent hood. As soon as Mullins relays a status update to the control center inside, Cole throws a piece of debris to get his attention. Mullins approaches the sound with his gun ready, while Jack sneaks around the hood and quickly incapacitates him, throwing his body over a short drop and collecting his radio. Cole leads the way to the open stairwell door. The two agents descend into the building's basement, where Jack sees a number of agents guarding a hallway up ahead. Using the stolen two-way, Jack, pretending to be the sentry, reports to the control center that he is taking sniper fire from across the street. Haigney orders the nearby guards to the roof, while Jack and Cole hide out of sight as they pass. Once they are gone, Jack heads to the control center and holds Haigney at gunpoint, demanding to know where Dana Walsh is being held. Finally he gives in, just as one of the mercs reports from the roof that Mullins has been taken out. Jack runs to the first door on the left and kicks it down, entering a standoff with Mark Bledsoe, who has a gun to Dana's head. Bledsoe tells him to drop his weapon, claiming that he won't take the shot for fear of hitting her, but he is silenced when Jack shoots him the face, while Dana screams. Jack checks Bledsoe's status, yelling at a surprised Cole to untie her restraints. Jack holds off two of the approaching guards while he does so, then all three run for the opposite exit. Switching to a revolver, Jack holds off several more sentries, while Cole and Dana break for the stairs. He throws a smoke grenade for cover, then follows them. 11:15:32...11:15:33...11:15:34... 11:19:43 Arlo Glass reports that Agent Beck just called in from the industrial laundry where Jack was supposed to be apprehended. He and the other agents have been locked down for the last half hour, and Beck only just managed to get free; apparently, Jack outmaneuvered the team and took Cole Ortiz hostage. Upset, Chloe orders Devon Rosenthal to access satellite imagery of Mark Bledsoe's safe house on the lower east side, explaining that Jack was one step ahead of her the entire time. She announces to the room that Jack is no longer in custody; then, upon seeing the police cars and ambulances assembled in front of the safe house, tells Arlo to contact the White House. Dana Walsh asks Jack where he and Cole are taking her. He explains that her immunity agreement is off the table - the President has chosen to press on with the peace agreement regardless of the Russians' involvement, but he still wants her evidence implicating them in the day's attacks. In exchange, she gets to live. Dana laughs at his offer, doubting that he'll keep his word and protect from imprisonment or death should she agree. Angrily, Jack pulls over under an abandoned freeway overpass and yells at her to get out of the car. 11:21:48 Pushing her up against a support beam, Jack points his gun at her throat and gives her three seconds to come clean, while Cole yells at him to reconsider. Finally, at the last second, she relents: the video is in a safety deposit box in her name at First Unity Savings Bank on Lexington and 59th, where she and Cole have a joint account. Ignoring her pleas that she had nothing to do with Renee's death, Jack pushes her back toward the car. Dana desperately tries to reason with Cole, claiming that Jack isn't interested in justice, but instead wants to track down every person responsible for Renee Walker's murder and execute them, beginning with her. Conflicted, he puts her in the car, then pushes Jack to the ground, shouting that he can't do this anymore. Instinctively, Jack aims his gun at Cole, then slowly lowers it, saying that she's just trying to get inside his head. Cole asks whether he was really willing to kill Dana just now, but Jack says he simply needed to convince her that he was. Finally, Cole backs down, and gets back in the car. Jack follows, and drives away, heading for the bank. 11:23:56 At the UN, a reporter conveys his sympathies toward Dalia Hassan for her recent loss, and asks how her succession has been received in the Islamic Republic. She replies that most of the people stand behind her; those who don't most likely never supported her husband in the first place. Just then, Susan brings President Taylor a note, leading her to step away to join Tim Woods in the council chamber. Woods confirms that, fifteen minutes ago, Jack Bauer successfully stormed the safe house and took Dana Walsh out of custody. A search is currently underway to locate both of them. He hands her a phone, saying that Charles Logan has asked to speak to her immediately. President Taylor calls Logan, furious that the private security firm he recommended was compromised so quickly. After a moment, she realizes he is talking on speakerphone, and demands that he pick up the phone. Logan urges her not to panic, explaining that they still have a possible way out: until Jack actually obtains Walsh's evidence, they still have a chance to stop him. He recommends installing his aide, Jason Pillar, at CTU New York to oversee the manhunt for Bauer. Pillar was trained at the FBI and served as second-in-command at the DIA under President Daniels, as well as in Afghanistan tracking high-profile targets in enemy territory, making him an ideal candidate to capture Bauer quietly and efficiently. Susan enters to report that Mrs. Hassan is nearly finished; with no other options, Taylor authorizes Logan to make the operational change, then abruptly hangs up in the middle of Logan's reply. Clearly annoyed, Logan continues speaking, thanking the President for her confidence in Pillar, then hangs up, telling him that she agreed to their plan. Pillar departs, heading for CTU. 11:27:16...11:27:17...11:27:18... 11:31:34 Mikhail Novakovich enters Charles Logan's office with an aide, congratulating the President on having recast himself as "the great peacemaker," then asking about the purpose of this meeting. Logan initially asks that they speak in private, but Novakovich assures him that his attache is fully acquainted with the situation. Logan reveals that his mole inside CTU, Dana Walsh, has evidence against him and his co-conspirators, which Jack Bauer is in the process of trying to locate and expose. Novakovich suggests that President Taylor track him down, since she has as much motivation to hide this evidence as him, but Logan says that Jack's stake is personal, and from his own experience, he won't give up his mission unless drastic measures are taken. Doubting that President Taylor will be willing to have him killed, he suggests that Russia's covert operatives take advantage of Jason Pillar's new access to CTU to eliminate him themselves and ensure that the evidence remains a secret. Logan gives Tokarev a closed-channel phone which Pillar will use to relay information on Bauer's location to their people. 11:34:27 Outside First Unity Savings, Jack hands off Dana to Cole, saying that he can't risk entering the bank himself in case CTU has circulated his picture. He and Dana will check out the deposit box, while Jack stands sentry in the lobby. Jack warns that she will take any opportunity she can to escape, and tells Cole not to trust her for anything. Walking through the lobby, Dana begs Cole to help her, saying that even with everything that has happened he can't want to see her executed. Cole again insists that Jack only wants to see that her superiors receive justice for their crimes, but Dana scoffs: her bosses are Russian delegates with diplomatic immunity, and she doubts that Jack is willing to let "some toothless international tribunal" hand out justice for the death of Renee. Still arguing, they head inside and meet one of the bank's employees, while Jack waits outside, standing guard by the door. 11:35:56...11:35:57...11:35:58... 11:40:14 Chloe tells Arlo to isolate and up-res all traffic camera footage citywide looking for Jack, Cole, or Dana, exporting overload to NSA if necessary. Arlo updates her on the NYPD grid search, but warns that without a specific area of the city it will be impossible to find them. Just then, Devon Rosenthal calls the office to warn that Jason Pillar just arrived, already on his way up to speak to her. Confused, Arlo notes that he's never heard of him; Chloe explains that he's worked in the private sector for the last few years. Pillar enters the office and greets Chloe, also introducing his associate, Eden Linley. Pillar presents an executive order placing him in charge of the search for Jack Bauer, while leaving Chloe to oversee all other tasks as acting director. Once Arlo leaves, Chloe protests the decision: it makes no sense that he is here, since he has nothing to do with Homeland Security anymore, and promises that she has done everything possible to apprehend him. Pillar counters that she has been too concerned with keeping Bauer out of harm's way; in fact, her last operational directive to Agent Ortiz was "Remember non-lethal force." Ms. Linley informs Chloe that she needs access to all of CTU's protocols and administrative privileges, while Pillar orders that Jack's status be upgraded to "armed and dangerous, Level 8" and that lethal force be authorized. 11:43:16 Brian shows Cole and Dana into a waiting room while he retrieves her safety deposit box. Laughing to herself, Dana comments on the absurdity of their situation and says that it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Wanting him to know the truth, she confesses that when the Russians approached her, she was coming off five years in prison and had no future to speak of; what they offered her was a fresh start and a new life, although it turned out to be nothing like she had expected. However, Dana promises that her feelings for Cole were always real, and part of the reason she kept this evidence was leverage so that her employers would leave both of them alone. Cole tells her to stop playing him; their relationship was a lie from the beginning. After a knock, Brian reenters the room with the deposit box in hand; Dana smiles and thanks him as he leaves to give them privacy. Cole grabs the box from her and opens it himself, revealing a silenced pistol inside. Smirking, he picks it up, commenting on how she never gives up, then looks down at the beeping noise coming from inside. Dana shields her face as a flash-bang goes off, blinding Cole, then jumps up and throws him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Brian looks in to see that they're all right, just before Dana turns and kills him with the gun. She closes the door, then kneels next to Cole, stroking his cheek in concern briefly before turning away. From the safety deposit box, Dana withdraws a data card in a plastic case, as well as a passport and a bundle of cash, then goes to the phone and dials 911. Putting on a terrified whisper, she gives the operator her location and reports that there is a man she saw from the news, who appears to have a gun, and is now looking in her direction. She hangs up and quietly leaves the waiting room. 11:46:53...11:46:54...11:46:55... 11:51:12 Arlo Glass reports that a 911 call placed from First Unity Savings Bank supposedly identified Jack Bauer at the site, although there is no confirmation yet other than the caller's word. Eden Linley attempts to access the bank's surveillance, but faces difficulty with CTU's comm protocols; Pillar orders Devon Rosenthal to assist her. Eventually, the two of them successfully isolate a still of Jack's face outside the bank from several minutes ago. Pillar orders her to notify NYPD, then places a call to Pavel Tokarev. 11:52:36 Pillar relays Jack's current location to Tokarev, and promises to let him know where Jack is taken so that he can be eliminated while in custody. Tokarev hangs up, then glances at Mikhail Novakovich inside the building. Outside the bank, two police officers order Jack Bauer at gunpoint to put his hands up and get on the ground. Jack sees Dana Walsh run past inside the bank's office. As one of the officers attempts to handcuff him, Jack turns and gets his arm around the man's neck, threatening to shoot him unless his partner drops the gun. After realizing who Jack is, the other cop puts down his gun and kicks it to Jack, who apologizes before shooting him in the foot and throwing his captive to the ground. He walks away toward the exit, telling a bystander to call an ambulance, while the officers writhe in pain. Bursting out into the busy street, Jack eventually notices Dana, who is attempting to conceal her gun and blend into the crowd. He gives chase, darting across the street in front of several cars. Split screen: Jack pursues Dana down the street, while everyone at CTU watches a traffic feed of the chase on the central monitor. Pavel exchanges an impatient look with Novakovich, checking his watch. Novakovich goes to greet President Taylor, Dalia Hassan, and Minister Jamot as they emerge from the council chamber. Charles Logan sits in his office. Running for her life, Dana grabs a pedestrian for cover and shoots at Jack, accidentally hitting an innocent bystander, while Jack returns fire. She darts inside a building under construction, as Jack reloads and follows her in. In an attempt to ensure Jack doesn't hear her foot steps, Dana takes off her shoes. She then takes cover behind a balustrade and shoots Jack, forcing him to the ground behind a stack of pallets. He pursues her through the building, while she continually hides behind cover and tries to take him down. Eventually, she runs up some stairs, takes cover behind some drums, and trains her gun into the bottom floor. Jack throws out his jacket as a diversion, causing Dana to fire the last two bullets in her clip. As soon as Jack hears Dana trying to fire her empty gun, he runs up the stairs to cut her off. Dana is desperately searching for an escape route when Jack corners her. He asks if she killed Cole, but she replies that she could never do that. At Jack's order, Dana removes the data card with the video recording as places it in front of her, while he steps forward until he is at point blank range. Pleading, Dana begs him not to kill her and asks what she can do. After a moment, Jack realizes the answer: "Nothing," then shoots her in the chest. As she struggles for breath, he shoots her once more, killing her, then picks up the data card and walks away. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring * D.B. Sweeney as Mark Bledsoe * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev * Navid Negahban as Jamot * Ryan Alosio as Brian * James Hiroyuki Liao as Devon Rosenthal * Julie Claire as Eden Linley Co-starring *Marc Aden Gray as Haigney *Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan *Nayo K. Wallace as Female Reporter *Kevin Ashworth as Male Reporter *Aaron Norvell as Cop #2 Uncredited *Erik Betts as Mullins Production staff Background information and notes * Dana's death marks Season 8 as featuring the most main cast member deaths out of any season, beating out previous record holder Season 7 with two. * This episode marks the third time that Jack Bauer has killed a female character on screen, although he subsequently kills an unnamed female Russian operative in the following episode, "12:00pm-1:00pm." The other such episodes are "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am" and "Day 4: 10:00pm-11:00pm." *Dana's final moments mirror those of Nina Myers in "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am." Both women tried to escape from Jack, but were eventually cornered and met by Jack himself. They then tried to convince Jack that they were still useful to him to no avail, with Jack shooting and killing them both in cold blood shortly after. * This episode is in third place for the longest final split screen ever at 36 seconds (behind 24: Redemption at 51 seconds and "Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am" at 39 seconds). * The end of this episode marks the first time that Jack Bauer has killed a character in the main cast, while they were still being credited as a main cast member. (Nina Myers and Curtis Manning were not main cast members anymore when they were killed.) See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 820 820 820 820